A variety of different shoe constructions are typically used by the footwear industry. For the most part, each shoe construction has characteristics that make it particularly well-suited for specific applications. For example, some shoe constructions are selected for their durability, others for their flexibility and comfort, while still others are selected for their aesthetic appeal.
In general, shoe construction typically involves a number of manufacturing operations, or steps. Normally, a significant number of manufacturing operations generally results in a more expensive shoe. In a market where competitive price is often desired, there appears to be a need to make shoes in an efficient manner. Conventionally, a shoe construction may involve an upper being stitched to a forepart of an outsole by a hand stitch and the rearpart of the outsole may be attached to the upper by adhesive after a lasting operation. Lasting is typically where a last, an object which simulates a user's foot, is inserted into the upper and the upper is often then pulled taught around the last and secured to a tuck, which is removably attached to the bottom of the last. The tuck generally provides a structure that is adhered to the rearpart of the outsole, which in turn results in the upper being secured to the outsole in the rearpart of the shoe. Without a tuck, it may be difficult to secure the upper to the outsole.
A traditional insole is often wrapped with a wrapper around its peripheral edge to help prevent the edge of the insole from wear. The insole with the wrapper is then typically secured to the tuck or outsole. In a separate operation, a socklining may then be adhered directly to the top of the insole for providing a surface adapted to receive a user's foot because the insole's surface is often coarse.
Cementing is another shoe construction and often involves a number of manufacturing operations. Cementing components of a shoe, such as the upper to the outsole, typically involves a surface preparation step where the surfaces to be cemented, or glued, are clean of debris and readied, which may also include roughening. Further, there may be an application step where the cement is applied to the surfaces. This step may also involve measuring and evenly distributing the glue over the surface.
Further, there may be a pressing step where the surfaces are pressed together. Pressing is believed to reduce air that may be trapped between the surfaces and enhances adhesion. Pressing may also include aligning the surfaces so that the peripheries of the components are flush with one another.
Additionally, once the components are pressed together, cementing often requires a waiting period for the cement to cure, or dry. Generally, not only does cementing involve some or all of the above mentioned manufacturing operations, it also involves time, particularly the curing time. Another disadvantage of cementing may be that the shoe suffers from a lack of flexibility due to the cement itself, which is typically a dry, brittle, and possibly hardened mass. Moreover, cement adds weight and bulk to the shoe.
The number of steps and time involved, especially if user intervention is required, usually increases the cost of making the shoe and reduces manufacturing efficiency. The cementing process may be further complicated if the surfaces to be glued are uneven or difficult to reach.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,003 to Huyge (“Huyge”) appears to disclose an upper placed between a footbed and outsole and further teaches that the upper may be stitched to a base member, which is also placed between the footbed and outsole. However, the stitch does not seem to secure the footbed, upper, and outsole together. See col. 2, lines 48-49. Moreover, the reference does not seem to disclose a handsewn stitch or stitch that extends around the entire periphery. In fact, the footbed is taught to be cemented to the base member. See col. 2, lines 39-41.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,589 to Summey (“Summey”) and U.S. Pat. No. 3,821,827 to Nadler (“Nadler”) appear to disclose a shoe having cement or glue to secure the upper to the midsole or outsole. Summey seems to disclose the pressing and aligning operations as well as user intervention described above.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,192,605 to Challant (“Challant”) appears to disclose an upper, footbed, and outsole mechanically sewn together where the upper is between the footbed and outsole. See col. 3, lines 18-22. However, the reference does not seem to disclose a handsewn stitch or a stitch that extends around the entire periphery.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,922,430 to Game (“Game”) seems to show an upper placed between a footbed and outsole but is not taught to be stitched in this position nor is stitching shown to extend around the entire periphery.
What is desired, therefore, is a shoe that may be constructed in a more efficient manner, including reduced manufacturing costs and less manufacturing operations. What is also desired is a shoe that is efficiently manufactured without sacrificing aesthetic appeal. A further desire is a shoe having enhanced flexibility.